Chaos
Chaos is the main antagonist in Dissidia. As the God of Discord, he summons villians from the worlds of Final Fantasy I - XII (except XI) in order to tip the balance of good and evil. He wages war on Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, to gain control of the world. Fighting Chaos When fighting Chaos, players may find him intimidating due to his sheer size and strength. However, here are a few tips for fighting Chaos, including his attacks. * Chaos comes equipped with a summon, Shinryu, that is NOT unlockable. Unlike the player's summons, Shinryu regenerates during the battle, allowing Chaos to use Shinryu continuously during each phase of battle. Shinryu will generate a random summon effect (much like Moogle) from the following: ** Omega Weapon: A beam will blow across your BRAVE value, much like Omega Weapon. Every second, your total BRAVE points will be halved. Extended duration in comparison to Omega Weapon. ** Lich: A timer is set to 60 seconds. After 60 seconds have expired, the player will be afflicted by the BREAK status effect. Longer timer in comparison to Lich. ** Alexander: Chaos BRAVE value remains constant for the duration of the summoning. ** Ultima Weapon: A sword will appear on Chaos' BRAVE. After a few seconds, the weapon will begin to gather energy, after which will inflict BREAK status upon the opponent. Same effect as Ultima Weapon. ** Pupu: Chaos' BRAVE will be halved it's current value. After which, he will quickly regenerate his BRAVE back. Similar to Pupu, however BRAVE is increased +99 instead of +60. Additionally, this summon works while Chaos is afflicted by BREAK. ** Iron Giant: Marked by a large slash through HP and BRV symbol, every HP attack performed by Chaos will half the current BRAVE of his opponent, regardless of how much damage is done. Same duration as Iron Giant. ** Ifrit: Chaos' current BRAVE is multiplied by 1.5. ** Tiamat: A timer is set to 51 seconds. After the timer expires, Chaos's brave is multiplied by 3. Longer timer in comparison to Tiamat. This summon can be nullified by breaking Chaos, if he is in break status, his brave will not multiply. * The Throne of Chaos, the arena where the battle is fought, is the smallest stage in the game. This serves to the benefit of Chaos more than the player because the majority of his attacks span across most or all of the stage. * Chaos has three different phases, meaning you must fight him three consecutive times in order to defeat him. This translates into three different battles. With each phase, Chaos gains stronger and/or his attacks are amplified. Chaos' Brave Attacks 'Ground Attacks' * The Ground 3-Strike Tail Spin ** This attack is characterized by Chaos spinning around, swiping side to side while on the ground, and ending the attack by spinning 360 degrees with a tail swipe causing multiple hits. This is an easy attack to avoid; either jump or guard to avoid damage completely. By jumping, or double jumping, the character can avoid the attack completely granting an opening for an attack. If the player chooses to, guarding the attack causing Chaos to stagger. * The Flame Wheel ** Chaos will wrap himself in fire followed by a flip while on the ground. The resulting attack is a wave of fire launched towards the character. This attack causes large knockback and usually causes the character to onto the stage boundaries. it is possible to block this attack without suffering any BRV or Crash Damage, but the player will be left staggering. To avoid staggering, either run (or dodge via R+X if the character is slow) to either side. However, avoid using slow attacks as a counter attack because Chaos recovers relatively quickly from this attack. * Underground Teleportation x3 ** Chaos will vanish and if locked onto him, the camera will focus on the ground beneath the character. Chaos will then teleport from underneath attacking upwards, repeating this attack for a total of 3 times. If the character is caught in either hit, they are stunned at the peak of his attack, unable to dodge the subsequent teleportations. To avoid this attack, either run or dodge the moment before Chaos appears. However, do not try to guard this attack; it will cause the character to stagger and thus will be hit by the other teleportations. At the end of this attack, Chaos will have small downtime at the peak of his attack, allowing the character to momentarily attack. Air Attacks * The 360 Degree Spin ** Chaos can only use this attack when he is in the air. He will dash towards the opponent followed by several spins creating rings of fire that deal damage to the character. Although this attack can be successfully guarded, Chaos does not stagger. Additionally, the rings unleashed by this attack are projectiles in nature, meaning they may be Air Dash-ed through without any harm to the player. If one chooses to block this attack, be warned that it will require holding the R button or pressing R repeatedly. * Crater Slam ** When Chaos is far above the opponent or while in the air, he will use this move. Chaos rushes diagonally downward from his position, slamming into the ground opening a crater. The hitbox of this attack is very deceiving; the range of this attack is much larger than just his fist. Additionally, this move has some clearance in the air, so the player may still be hit even if they jump while trying to avoid this attack. Guarding this attack will cause the character to stagger but receive no damage. Dodging is the suggested action, being the only safe option that poses no risk for the character. * Great Balls o' Fire ** Chaos jumps into the air and launches a series of meteors that travel across the stage in a random manner. Colliding with this attack causes the meteors to explode, dealing damage. This attack is projectile in nature, so the meteors may be reflected back at Chaos with proper guard technique. Dodging or guarding are great options when dealing with this attack, as is Air Dashing. * Tri-Slash Combo ** Chaos slashes vertically thrice dealing Brave damage. The range of this attack is extended by the slashes that are released due to the attack. This attack can be successfully guarded, and is recommended that the character do so, causing Chaos to stagger. Dodging this attack is not advised, because Chaos can hit you regardless of a successful dodge. Chaos' HP Attacks * Flame Circle (Ground) ** Chaos causes the ground around him to conflagrate. After a few seconds, the ground will erupt causing damage in any area within the circle, including the space above it. Because Chaos cannot move while using this attack, he quickly draws-in the character from anywhere in the arena. To avoid this attack, initiate a dodge before the ground erupts. If the player manages to dodge this attack, he can take advantage of Chaos's long downtime after this attack to counterattack. * Flame Beam (Air) ** Chaos concentrates his energy inward. After charging for a few seconds, the energy is released in the form of an unavoidable beam dealing moderate Brave damage before dealing HP damage. Also causes the character to crash into the walls of the arena. This attack can be interrupted by attacking Chaos before the beam charges completely. Alternatively, since the beam only covers about 1/3 of the whole stage, it is possible to completely dodge the attack if the player is far enough from Chaos. * Flaming Swords (Air) ** Chaos surrounds the player with spheres of fire. During this attack, Chaos is invincible and is not affected by any attacks. After four spheres around the player explode, the remainder will pierce the character in the form of swords, dealing Brave damage. Then, Chaos will teleport above the character sending a large, flaming sword straight down, dealing Brave damage and causing the character to suffer from HP damage as well as Crash HP damage. This attack can however be dodged. First, do not attempt to walk out of this attack, or else the sphere will explode trapping you in the attack. Timing is crucial to dodging this attack: After the four spheres explode, either dodge left or right to completely dodge the attack. However, Chaos will still teleport above the location where the character was surrounded and send the flaming sword downward. If you find yourself still in the range of his attack, dodge again. After this attack, Chaos will be stuck in the air suffering the downtime of this attack, allowing the character to counterattack. If the player opts to, he can spam the dodge command to dodge out of this attack, although it does not work everytime. * Teleport Rush (Air) ** Chaos teleports to the character, dealing brave damage, then tossing the character in the air dealing HP damage. Chaos will then again repeat the process for a total of five times. The last hit causes the character to be tossed upward with great distance, usually causing Crash HP Damage. * Flame Bomb (Air) ** Chaos teleports to the center of the arena, where he surrounds himself with medium-sized meteors. Each of the meteors will be sent towards the character dealing brave damage. Chaos then hurls a large-sized meteor at the character dealing HP damage and Crash HP Damage. Chaos is invincible during this attack. The medium-sized meteors can be guarded, it is necessary to guard multiple times to repel all the medium-sized meteors. The large-sized meteor can be dodged, however timing is crucial. Chaos' True Form Although Chaos does not have an EX-Gauge and therefore no real EX-Mode, he does however have a special that does result in invincibility for a prolonged period of time. Additionally, it is possible to receive no damage while this attack is active. His "EX-Mode" is recognizable because Chaos will shout and ascend into the air. A cutscene sequence will begin where Chaos reveals his true form while grabbing 4 Swords left on the ruined battlefield. At the end of the cutscene, he will swipe a sword straight down. Dodge immediately. Following the initial strike, Chaos will continue to attack the character with his large swords that deal large brave damage and knockback. Before this attack is completed, another cutscene will be initiated. Chaos yells once more and throws his swords onto the sides of the arena. At this time, the screen will zoom out showing the player in the arena with large red circles forming. At this time, run to an area where there the red circles do NOT cover. Failure to causes the player to receive HP damage. Chaos then returns to his throne surrounded by fire, and if the character survives, the battle begins once more. Trivia * Chaos is not playable, although you can purchase him in the PP shop. However, you may choose to fight against him in Quick Play mode. * Chaos cannot equip Accessories, like Phoenix Down Ring. * While playing the true form of the stage, it is possible that the character receives the penalty of doing nothing while Chaos transforms. Although this cannot be helped, it causes the character to be hit by the initial attack after the cutscene. Recommended Characters Any character that has a fast movement speed and fast counterattacks will be ideal. Also if possible, using a character with chain attacks also works, since most HP attacks takes quite long to take effect. 1. Tidus 2. Bartz 3. Warrior of Light 4. Jecht (you got to be a real pro to use him against Chaos) 5. Firion 6. Cloud (you got to be a real pro to use him against Chaos) 7. Golbez 8. Onion Knight 9. Zidane (basically, spam Grand Lethal) 10. ExDeath (you can counter almost all his attacks with High Guard, then use Almagest to make him get crash HP damage) These are the recommended characters, although you can choose not to follow my point of view.. Also, Ultimecia is very useful as she has the Knight's Axe (not charged) for initiating a Chase Sequence which is very effective and it would be so much better if you are in EX mode. Winning with ease